


Exposed

by ambersagen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bondage, Bottom!Tony Stark, Breeding Bench, Cock Cage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Just smut, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omegas treated like sex slaves, PWP, Public Sex, Rape, See notes for more tag info, Squirting, Tags will be added, Tony will get some power back, Vibrators, but he will be a slut by then sooooo, its a nice porn fic though, just for wanking, not a nice fic guys so read those tags!, not angst, omega pussy, omega!Tony, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: No one was ever supposed to find out that Tony Stark is an Omega. Luck has never been on Tony's side though...Chapters are as stand alone as I can make them for those who just want one shot pwps, but there is an over all story such as it is. Each chapter will be named for the kink it hits.1. Exhibition, Boy Pussy, Fingering2. Breeding Bench, Spanking, and Shower HumiliationIF YOU WANT TO STEAL ANY IDEAS FROM THIS FIC PLEASE DO AND MARK IT AS INSPIRED BY SO I CAN READ WHAT YOU WRITE!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is how I rejoin the Avengers fandom. I am ashamed of myself. *hides under porn pile*
> 
> Tag Notes:  
> Tony doesn't want to be an Omega, so this is basically rape that his body enjoys, but this fic isn't angsty. DON'T read it if that ain't your thing!

Being revealed as an omega was the worst thing to ever happen to Tony Stark, and that was saying something. Given the choice, Tony wasn't sure if he would choose to be back in those caves in Afghanistan if it meant that he wouldn't be  _ here _ , arms bound tightly together over his head, legs held apart obscenely by a stainless steel spreader bar, every naked inch of him spread out for anyone in the common living room to see. He wished he wasn't too strung out on unfulfilled need to get his stupid mind together and do something about his situation.

Something shifted down by his legs and the horrible -wonderful- vibrating pressure on his omega clit shifted, sliding around in his slick a few times before settling back into the seemingly never ending, barely-there touch, that no matter what Steve thought would  _ never _ be enough to get Tony off.

“How’s he doing?” Bruce said from somewhere near the entry of the kitchen. Some fuzzy part of Tony’s brain registered that Bruce must have come from the lab,  _ their _ lab that was now just  _ Bruce’s _ lab, as omegas had no place in the world that didn't involve being fucked or pupping.

“Not too bad today,” Steve answered cheerfully. “He got into the headspace a lot faster than yesterday, although we still have a long way to go with vaginal training. The doctors were right, he deprived himself of normal omega functions for too long. It's not going to be easy to get a healthy, omega orgasm out of him.”

A hand fondly patted his naked hip, sliding down to fondle his now useless little omega cock, caged up to the balls in a tight plastic cock cage, a thin sound inserted in the tip to completely render him impotent. Good omegas came with their channel or ass, preferably on a cock or not at all.

Tony growled around the ball gag in his mouth, earning a warning squeeze to his trapped cock. 

“Hey now. None of that attitude from you, mister. You’re lucky you got yourself in such a mess that the doctors thought it would be too traumatizing to remove  _ this _ like it should have been when you presented.” Here Tony shuddered. Just the thought of all those omegas he’d seen over the years, castrated and smooth down there, reduced to just slick and holes, made him want to throw up. Steve sighed again. “I’m still not convinced this thing isn’t just a distraction from fixing you.”

The vibrator dipped to circle his tight asshole, the one place he swore, from that first horrible night he presented, that no one would ever get near. S.H.I.E.L.D. Outing him as an omega changed all that.

Bruce sat down at the table, tucking away some files toward the unoccupied end of the table top. “How long have you been at it this morning? Maybe it’s time to switch to Presenting training. It wouldn't be good to overstimulate him too much.”

The hand disappeared from his cock with a fond pat. “It’s only been two hours so far. I was going to get him on the small dildo after this as soon as he comes, but you might be right,” Steve’s blond head shook at the edge of Tony’s vision. “I can’t believe he let himself get so messed up.”

“You know Tony,” Natasha’s voice drifted in from the couch, and Tony knew if he wasn’t already flushed red from want that the humiliation of his position would be hitting him all over again at the knowledge of just anyone being able to walk in on this bullshit, “he wouldn’t know healthy if it bit him in the ass.”

A teasing hand slapped his ass lightly, causing Tony to jerk uselessly against the restraints on his legs. There was no use struggling though. After the first week of “rehabilitation” the team had learned to completely immobilize him when they performed their “training” sessions.

Bruce gave him a sympathetic smile as Tony wiggled, trying to push against the vibrator at his clit and failing as Steve tugged it away with a tut.

“Here, Let me help.”

Tony felt it as Bruce slipped two fingers into his omega channel. “He’s getting wet now at least. Sucks me right in like a dream. He might be ready to be breed properly in a month or two if you keep up the training with him like this.”

Tony whined around the ball gag that was strapped snug against his head, ostensibly part of the training but also there to prevent him from somehow reactivating Jarvis and causing trouble, but was too strung out to struggle against what was happening. Bruce’s fingers felt amazing, thick and calloused by technical work. He didn’t move much, but even just the thick pressure inside Tony’s wet hole felt good. 

It was agonizing and amazing and the worst thing Tony could imagine. He no longer truly registered the on and off noise from the tv, some action film Clint and Natasha had been heckling most of the afternoon. He couldn’t even move, legs and arms secured too well to allow him to thrust against the fingers inside him or pull away from the relentless vibrations at his ass and clit. He couldnt. Couldn’t-couldn’t-just couldn’t come, his small omega balls drawn up tight and useless as Bruce calmly pushed them out of the way as he settled comfortably at the table, fingers knowing as they traced his inner walls. He and Steve were saying something, something about the last Avengers call, but nothing pierced the roaring of his own blood in his ears as Tony felt his orgasm build like a volcano from somewhere deep deep inside. 

He was shaking, twitching all over in a full body spasm as it hit him. He jerked like an electrified rabbit, slick actually gushing out in a wave that pushed forcefully past Bruce’s fingers and puddled on the table where his ass was pressed, clenching over and over against nothing as Steve  _ finally _ removed the vibrator with a satisfied smile. 

Everything was buzzing, the world wobbly and distant. Someone was undoing the cuffs from the table, allowing Tony’s poor arms to pull down against his chest but not freeing his wrists from the leather. Voices faded in and out around him, but Tony couldn’t focus. He was still too physical, every bit of him still overloaded in some way. 

“I’m gonna go get him set up on the machine. You ordering pizza for tonight?”

Steve was at his head, reaching under him as he talked to Natasha. The ball gag was still in his mouth, legs still spread and the words barely registering to Tony’s ears.

He was trapped. Between the horrible ache of his cherry-red cock, still locked up nice and tight against release, and the leg numbing pleasure coming from his satisfied hole, Tony put up no resistance as Steve picked him effortlessly off the table and headed to the training room. 


	2. Breeding Bench, Spanking, and Shower Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to say that this fic has gotten the most comments of ANYTHING I have ever written. And those comments have been fucking AMAZING. YALL ARE NASTY AND I LOVE YOU.   
> This chapter is super short because life has been whooping my ass, but I felt like you guys deserved something, and I wanted to be clear I have a ton of chapters in the works, but nothing quite readable yet.   
> Seriously though, your comments inspired me, fed my porn brain, and made me feel more valued as a writer than I have in years.   
> Thanks!

Tony hated presentation training.

Tony loved presentation training.

Ok, Tony was completely torn on the issue but it wasn’t like he got a say in the matter. So, yeah, tough luck. He was buckled in, so to speak; he might as well enjoy the ride. 

There was surprisingly plenty to enjoy. Of course that might be because his brain was little better than applesauce what with all the pheromones saturating the air in the “training room”. 

Pheromones of horny omega being the least overwhelming of two constants. The other was the steady background hum of machinery - in and out - in and out - not too slow, but never fast enough. Never enough. 

The so called training room was a specially decorated gym that once upon a time Tony built with the vague idea that it was good to have a backup gym for all the team’s muscle. Who knew that, with a little tweaking, weight benches became breeding benches, and former team members-slash-landlords became sex toys.

Funny how life worked out.

The click of a door opening jolted him uncomfortably out of his thoughts, back to the torturous present.

In and out.

In and out.

In.

Out.

Whoever had entered the room made their way up to Tony’s bench. He couldn’t see them, couldn’t move a limb, legs, arms, head, all of it buckled in tight with leather. Face down and ass up to the entrance of the room, just a couple of wet holes to fuck, nothing to see here, move along. He whined like a bitch in heat when fingers touched his rim.

The fingers circled curiously, prodding at his puffy, red asshole as the steady dildo fucked in and out, always there. 

He gave a full bodied twitch when something clicked and cold, wet lube was suddenly running down his ass cheeks. He couldn’t do more than that. 

There was an amused chuckle -Clint, had to be- followed by a playful slap to his fucked out rim. “Cap says it’s time for a snack,” the archer said, fingers rubbing the lube along Tony’s hole and the dildo still pumping in him. “After your snack we’ll get you set up on the pussy trainer, alright? Don’t want you getting too tight.”

There was the sound of buttons clicking and Tony gave a full body shudder as the dildo was gently removed from his now loose ass as Clint went about removing machinery and buckles. 

“Come on man, let’s get you clean. Bruce ordered lunch from the good burger place with the waffle fries, so the faster we are the hotter the food will be.”

Tony groaned but let Clint pull him to his feet. He grimaced at the slick dripping down his thighs, but Clint just gave an appreciative sniff and wrapped an arm around his waist as he herded Tony to the shower. 

The shower room wasn’t anything fancy, set up more like a locker room shower with open shower stalls and benches. 

“Wrap up,” Clint said, tossing Tony a clear plastic pad to cover the arc reactor. Tony’d made the reactor waterproof of course, but the skin around the arc was prone to irritation and he still got the ocasional PTSD flashback from the water.

Grumbling, he nonetheless covered it fast and headed to the shower. 

Blush rising up his neck, he braced his hands on the wall, spreading his legs wide and presenting his ass to the open space.

The first time Steve had showered him had been utterly humiliating. He had fought, unwilling to be touched anymore than the Alpha had already forced on him. But with legs like jello from hours of stretching and pseudo fucking, brain addled from hormones and his friends insistent that this would only help him, Tony hadn't been difficult to overpower. 

Pushed down over Steve’s knee he had endured a brisk round of slaps to his already over sensitive ass before Steve had spread him open for Clint to spray him clean, the alphas tutting and scolding as he bucked uselessly against the water held with no mercy against his clit and up his holes. Steve had taken his time scrubbing Tony’s slick out of him with his large, probing fingers until all fight had left and the omega had simply lain their and taken it.

But after, when all the fight had left him, that hadn’t been...terrible.

Every bit of him had been tingling and exhausted. Had he tried to even stand on his own he was sure his shaking muscles would have collapsed. But he hadn’t needed to stand. He hadn’t needed to do anything as Steve and Clint had wrapped his limp and trembling body in soft blankets that brushed against his naked skin in all the best ways after the punishment it had been put through. Steve had hand fed him various things he couldn’t really be bothered to pay attention too. His mind had been so fuzzy, floating higher than anything had taken him in college, and all he could do was open when Steve pressed pieces of fruit to his lips.

They had plugged him up good, a fresh bit if lube and a few quick fingers made sure he was open for it, and once he was immobilized by blankets and bundled in between several alphas, nose pressed to their necks and surrounded soon enough by a heady lungful of pheromones, he had pretty much dropped off like a switch had been flipped.

He sighed heavily. “Alright, onward Jeeves,” he said, motioning Clint to get on with it. “There had better be pickles on my burger or I will find a way to break an alpha’s dick with my thighs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Pepper finally gets her paperwork finished.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT TO STEAL ANY IDEAS FROM THIS FIC PLEASE DO AND MARK IT AS INSPIRED BY SO I CAN READ WHAT YOU WRITE!!
> 
> Comments feed my writing.
> 
> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
